entre dos hombres
by rinoa leonhart12
Summary: Rinoa esta entre dos hombres con quien se quedara con squall o seifer o rino preferira su libertad leerlo si quieren saber. R&R(cap.2 listo)
1. un dia como cualquiera

Bien quiero aclarar algunas cosas final fantasy y sus personajes le pertenece a squaresoft  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN DIA COMO CUALQUIERA  
  
Rinoa estaba entre dos hombres Seifer que le hablaba de su soledad y de su infelicidad matrimonial, y Squall comandante de los SeeD vecino que aparecía por casualidad cada vez que ella salía de su apartamento... ¿Rinoa aceptaría a alguno de los dos o seguiría aferrada a su libertad?  
  
Era temprano cuando se escuchaba pasos por el recibidor ella salía de su apartamento cuando se encontró con un hombre alto mejor conocido como squall, como cada mañana el era su vecino de halado solía salir a la misma hora que Rinoa, como ya era costumbre salía con el pelo a un mojado al parecer recién salido de la ducha.  
  
Aquella mañana no fue diferente a cualquier otro día, Rinoa cerro su puerta como siempre le sonrío al comandante y jefe de los SeeD  
  
- buenos días, Squall  
  
- buenos días Rinoa,  
  
- el día de hoy tiene una junta sobre los nuevos cadetes y como se realizara el examen para los nuevos SeeD con el director Cid y veo que se te hace tarde- dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa  
  
el suspiro - si, ni me lo recuerdes como todo los años el director Cid nos dará un sermón muy largo a todos y eso será muy tedioso  
  
Hacia frío en la ciudad de balam y mientras hablaban se puso sus guantes de cuero. Se fijo una vez mas en su postura, era un hombre fuerte, de piel blanca, su color de sus ojos le encantaba eran un azul tormenta los cuales eran muy sorprendente para ella, solía vestir pantalones de cuero negro y su chaqueta de igual material, camisa blanca y su cadena de un león (^.^ Es el mismo traje del juego).  
  
- Si quieres te llevo al jardín Rinoa- se ofreció Rinoa no pudo menos que sonreír.  
  
- ¡Pero como me vas a llevar al jardín si ya se te hace tarde para tu junta! Además yo tengo que pasar por selphy  
  
- o bien quizás en otra ocasión  
  
- Si quizás  
  
Ambos en el ascensor, se miraban con una expresión de que acaban de despertarse, pero esto no era sorprendente todo el tiempo solía ocurrir, cuando se separaron en el estacionamiento, el subió a su moto despidiéndose de ella pero no por mucho tiempo. Nada era diferente, pero tampoco Rinoa esperaba que lo fuese pero siempre le gustaba mirarlo por la mañana le encantaba ver su pelo mojado en su cara y como de estas caían algunas gotas de agua: no obstante todo esto le hacia recordar lo que tiempo atrás paso, cuando cinco años antes conoció a squall leonhart cuando llego a aquel edificio, destinado a ser el comandante del jardín de balam porque sus habilidades eran mejores que los de su edad tenia cuando llego joven, soltero y libre, pudo ver como Rober y ella, sin pelearse como otras pareja lo aria, comprendieron que se habían equivocado 3 años de matrimonio fueron suficiente para entender que ellos no eran el uno para el otro. Subiendo al automóvil recordaba cuando al salir de casa para dirigirse por su mejor amiga, como aquella misma mañana, si se encontraba con squall sentía cierto pudor, cierta vergüenza, y todo se debía por que el aunque no lo digiera presencio toda las horas que peleaba con Rober. Agito su cabeza con fuerza y condujo el auto por aquellas calles húmedas donde el rocío ponía su nota en el pavimento, dejando las huellas de una humedad exagerada. Dejo de pensar realmente, prefería no hacerlo, se conformaba con haberse divorciado de Rober, haberle salido todo bien, haber sentido en los siguientes 3 años que sus cosas marchaban divinamente, que ella era independiente, libre y tenia un trabajo bien remunerado como instructora en el jardín de balam. Rinoa se detuvo en una casa en la cual una chica con un traje amarillo salía de ella  
  
- Hi!!!!!! Rinoa- dijo la chica con emoción -lista para otro día de trabajo he Rinoa le sonrío - Hola Selphie vamos sube que sino se nos hace tarde Subiendo al coche - ¿yey Rin otra ves te lo encontraste?  
  
- Si hoy también ya no deberías preguntar siempre es lo mismo con el- y pone el coche en marcha selphie sonrío y la miraba de manera juguetona -Rin no me digas que no te gusta mirarlo todo los días he a mi me párese que te gusta  
  
- Vamos selph no hay nada entre nosotros solo somos amigos y ya, pero y que me dices tu?  
  
- ¿Qué, de que hablas?- tratando de fingir de que le hablaba  
  
- Hay a mi no me engañas no lo niegues no me digas que no te gusta Irvine  
  
Algo nerviosa- yo........bueno.....no no me gusta es mi mejor amigo.....además el prefiere filtear con las demás chicas  
  
- hay Selph no pierdas las esperanzas yo se que le gustas  
  
- pero como lo sabes- algo sorprendida  
  
- a pues es un sexto sentido  
  
El coche se detuvo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del jardín las dos chicas se bajaron de este, dentro del jardín las dos chicas saludaban de aquí a ya pues todo el jardín sabían de ellas eran las mejores instructoras del jardín claro junto con Zell y Irvine, como todo los días se dirigió al despacho de su superior. Eso era lo pero, sabia muy bien que Seifer era un desgraciado y que sus confidencias se daban día a día, y ella no veía que podía hacer para remediar la difícil situación. Seifer aun no llegaba entecos se sentó donde se encontraba la secretaria de Seifer y le pregunto por el  
  
-Están reunidos- dijo Xu por todo saludando -te dejo aquí la lista de tu nuevo horario y hay un nuevo alumno de intercambio esta esperando por ti en el vestíbulo mudamente Rinoa descendió del escritorio y se dirigió con las listas en la mano hacia la puerta  
  
-¿Crees que durara mucho esa reunión, xu?- le pregunto  
  
-le han citado y esta todo el equipo reunido y como el es el encargado de esta área creo que tardara mas, digo yo  
  
Rinoa salió al pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor, pensando, como siempre, en la serie de cosas que le inquietaban pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz fornida pero a la ves encantadora para sus iodos  
  
- hola Rinoa veo que ya tienes tu nuevo horario Rinoa no se esperaba que alguien le hablase y fue sorprendida - a comandante si.  
  
- vamos Rinoa ya te dije que no me llames a sí, que no somos amigos  
  
- si pero que dirían los demás de que yo le llame así  
  
- como sea...  
  
- ¿A pero que no tenia una junta?  
  
- Si, han entrado en receso y que bueno porque casi me muero a ya adentro  
  
- Jejejeje, squall es imposible que pase eso  
  
- Bien como tu no tienes que soportar los discursos de Cid  
  
Su platica fue interrumpida por un ding el cual indicaba el piso en el cual Rinoa tenia su clase los dos se despidieron y Rinoa dio sus clases hasta la hora de la comida en la cual todos sus amigos se reunían en la cafetería para comer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jejejejejeje no me culpen si no esta bien es mi primer fic y pues no se como esta, bien si ustedes quieren que le ponga algo a los demás capítulos solo díganme y veré si puedo acomodarlo en la historia y dejen sus reviews pues quiero saber como me esta quedando esta historia 


	2. capitulo II

Yo no poseo final fantasy VIII y esto lo hago sin tener nada a cambio no gano nada  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Rinoa se dirigió a la cafetería buscando con la mirada a sus amigos cuando sus ojos se situaron con las facciones de alguien conocido  
  
Selphie - Hey Rin por aquí  
  
Rinoa - Hola Selph, como esta todo?  
  
Selphie -a pues que puedo decir ya tengo casi todo lo necesario para la fiesta de graduación (lo dice con una gran sonrisa)  
  
Rinoa - me parece muy bien selph  
  
Selphie - Rin, querida amiga (la mira con una sonrisa diabólica)  
  
Rinoa - o no Selphie no me digas que...  
  
Selphie - si Rin podrías ayudarme con los preparativos (selph pone ojos de perrito) por favor siiiiii!!!!!  
  
Rinoa suspira al ver que no puede negarse a esa mirada ni a su mejor amiga -bien te ayudare- (Selphie salta de la felicidad)- y cuando empezamos  
  
Selphie sonriendo -pues después de terminar las clases  
  
Rinoa - Hey selph mira quien esta entrando  
  
la chica energética voltea para mirar entrar a un cowboy acompañado de su mejor amigo  
  
~con los chicos~  
  
Zell - se lo dirás (dice el artista marcial)  
  
Irvine -¿? De que hablas Zell  
  
Zell - hay Irvine sino se lo dices tu se lo diré yo (Zell se dirige a donde las chicas)  
  
Irvine -e.... espera que le dirás Zell!!!???  
  
Selphie es la primera en saludar -hola Zell, que tal tu día  
  
Zell - Hola chicas, bien nada fuera de lo común a si Selphie Irvine quiere saber si.......(Irvine le tapa la boca a Zell)  
  
Irvine - si necesitas ayuda para la preparación de la fiesta de graduación- termina de decir Irvine  
  
Selphie les dice que si necesitan ayuda mientras un Zell con poco aire comienza a moverse  
  
Selphie - Irvy será mejor que sueltes a Zell  
  
-o...o si (Irvine de inmediato suelta a Zell)  
  
Zell tomando una gran bocanada de aire -Hey tio piensas matarme o que  
  
Irvine sonriendo -disculpa Zellito, y bien cuando empezamos (para cambiar el tema)  
  
- Empezamos ¿? (Zell un poquitin confundido)  
  
Irvine - si Zell tu y yo les ayudaremos a las chicas además ella estará  
  
Zell -q...quien (dice Zell tratando de disimular lo que decía Irvine)  
  
Irvine - vamos Zell no sabes a quien me refiero (Zell se sonroja y antes de que pudiera decir algo es interrumpido por Irvine)  
  
Irvine - querida selph hay que ponernos deacuerdo con lo que aremos- (al hecho los cuatro están platicando que harán)  
  
~en una oficina del jardin~  
  
Seifer salía de su junta con el director cid  
  
Seifer -Xu que a pasado mientras no estuve  
  
Xu -bien señor su esposa hablo dijo que no se encontraría hoy en casa y informo que su hijo saldría hoy de viaje además han llegado nuevos documentos que tiene que firmar  
  
Seifer -gracias Xu, veo que todavía no sales a comer  
  
Xu -no, quiero terminar de hacer este trabajo  
  
Seifer -por favor Xu sal y come algo tanto trabajo te desgastar  
  
Xu -esta bien señor pero usted no ira?  
  
Seifer -si (esa fue su única respuesta y se marcho para su oficina)  
  
Xu -quien lo entiende (después de su pequeña platica con Seifer Xu se marcha para come algo y regresar a llenar los documentos que le faltaban)  
  
~en la cafeteria~  
  
se puede observar como cuatro personas discuten de que arreglos tendrá la fiesta  
  
Irvine -decidido traeremos la banda de delitin (n/a: no se si se escribe así)  
  
Selphie -eso me párese perfecto tu que opinas Rin?  
  
Rinoa -bien si pero la comida?  
  
Zell -de eso me encargo yo si señor (con una sonrisa)  
  
Selphie -Hey Xu por aquí!!!!!!  
  
Xu -a hola chicos como están  
  
Irvine -bien, estamos preparando todo lo de la fiesta  
  
Xu -me párese fantástico  
  
Selphie -Xu te quieres unir?  
  
Xu -lo siento mucho Selphie pero no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer Selphie -Ok entiendo  
  
Xu -creo que iré a comprar algo para comer  
  
Rinoa -te acompaño Xu (bien ciertamente me brinque ese pedasito Rinoa compro una hamburguesa y una ensalada, mientras que Selphie y Irvine compraron una hamburguesa y Zell compro muchos perritos calientes)  
  
Mientras en la fila Xu y Rinoa platicaban de cositas  
  
Xu -Rinoa tu la conoces  
  
Rinoa -¿? Que (un poquitin confundida)  
  
Xu -me refiero a la esposa de Seifer  
  
Rinoa -la señora Laura compet (n/a: no soy buena para inventar nombres)como no conoserla todo el mundo sabe de ella es una de las mas prestigiadas señoras de todo balan o más que eso todo el mundo la conoce por esta ciudad  
  
Xu -y tu sabes sobre la guerrilla que hay entre su esposa y el  
  
Rinoa /Claro que sabia acaso Xu pensaba que le diría todo eso era una de sus inquietudes, ella era como una confidente de Seifer siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba con su esposa y su hijo de hecho lo sabia todo, su esposa casi nunca estaba en casa siempre salía con sus amigas y su hijo ni hablar el ya tenia una novia y como quien dice ya tenia su propia vida viajando de un lugar a otro con la misma/ un amigo al que ella apreciaba deberás y no sabia aun si lo admiraba hasta el punto de amarle... /pero que estoy diciendo bien Seifer es sensible, emotivo y digno de mejor suerte (n/a: bien aunque no se si el original Seifer es así pero aquí si lo es), casado de joven por el embarazo de su esposa Laura desde ese día todo fue infelicidad/ Rinoa era la única que sabia de su vida apostaba que ni sus compañeros sabrían lo que ella sabe  
  
Xu -Rinoa me has escuchado  
  
Claro que la abia escuchado pero prefería pensar  
  
Rinoa -Xu cada quien tiene su historia una mejor o peor, ya veras que después tu tendrás una historia, tus amarguras, tus buenos recuerdos y te dirán lo que es una vida  
  
Xu -sabes algunas ocasiones suenas con uno tono desconcertante (y le sonrío)  
  
Rinoa también son río pero no a Xu sino al hombre que estaba entrando a la cafetería buscando a alguien en especial  
  
Rinoa - disculpa que te deje pero tengo que hacer algo  
  
Xu - esta bien nos vemos después  
  
Las dos chicas toman caminos diferentes y Rinoa se dirige al hombre que entro a la cafetería y se que daron viendo inmovibles  
  
Rinoa -buscabas a alguien (con una sonrisa)  
  
Seifer -si a ti (le regresa la sonrisa)  
  
Rinoa -pues ya me encontraste  
  
Seifer -vamos  
  
Después de eso Seifer camino a la salida de la cafetería y Rinoa a lado de el se dirigían a rumbo de los ascensores para ir a su oficina a platicar un rato como siempre acostumbraban hacerlo..............  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Aaaaaa por fin termine este capitulo la verdad no sabia que ponerle se nota, bien cual quier comentario o sugerencia dejen reviews y una pregunta como se llama la chica de la biblioteca que le gusta a Zell? La verdad no se y me gustaría que me dijeran como se llama y gracias por leer esto y si quieren que ponga algo solo díganme Ok bye y hasta el próximo capitulo 


End file.
